Tar is a common by-product in several well-known coal processing systems. Coal gasification and coal liquefaction both produce tars as a by-product. Additionally, tars may be produced in the form of steam cracker fuel oils, blast furnace tars, coke oven tars, and other similar highly aromatic by-products.